


What if it wasn't real?

by Anayrob



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anayrob/pseuds/Anayrob
Summary: Lucifer's showrunners Ildy and Joe break into a scene to tell their characters they aren't real people.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	What if it wasn't real?

Lucifer, Ella, Chloe and Dan are in the the lab, discussing the clues Ella found in the autopsy of a victim's body.  
''So, he was stabbed in the neck repeatedly. Serial killers usually go for people they know, because they want revenge. The toxicology report says that he was poisoned, so that's what killed him.'' Ella was always excited to share her knowledge about what killed someone.  
''So why would someone stab a dead guy?'' Chloe was still the main detective on the case. She needed to figure out this mistery.  
''Maybe the killer wanted to use him as a pocking device'' Lucifer's immature humor always cut through the tough moments.  
''Come on man can't you be serious for fice seconds? We're trying to solve a murder here'' Dan was always annoyed at him.  
''Sorry, douche, I was trying to figure our why he killed the poor human''  
''You could be a little bit more human about it''  
''Well...I'm not human. I'm the devil, Daniel''

''Cuuut'' someone yelled.  
''What is happening?''  
''Did someone yell cut?''

The confusion in the presinct was growing. Everybody looked at each other searching for answers. 

''Guys, look up' Ella pointed at a giant mic standing above their heads. The ones they use on film sets.  
''Are we being recorded? Where did this come from?'' Lucifer's face was puzzled.  
''Um, excuse me. This is a police investigation . Who are you?'' Chloe used her loud voice.

''We are your showrunners - Ildy and Joe'' said Ildy with that giant, lovely smile of hers.  
''Our what?'' Dan was about to pass out. He desperately wanted a pudding at this moment.  
''You guys aren't real. We made you.'' - Joe always knew what to say.  
''Well, we borrowed some of you from comics and other of you we made up for the show'' Ildy and Joe were the perfect team. They completed each other's visions perfectly.  
''What show?'' Lucifer was confused and angry. He thought his devil face would show up, but it didn't.  
''Lucifer. Ildy and I are the showrunners, that over there is our camera crew, sound crew, our script supervisor...oh and our director for this week's episode."  
''This week's episode? You twi are crazy. You need to leave, because we have a murder to solve.'' Chloe literally tried to push them away.  
''There's no murder. You aren't a real detective. You are an actress named Lauren German and your real daughter is a dog named Pepper. She's cute we love her.''  
''A very good actress. You are perfect as Chloe.'' Ildy loved writing for Chloe.  
''Oh, I see. They are hot tub high school fans. Just give them an autograph'' Lucifer urged her.  
''That is sweet, but I dropped acting a long time ago. Being a detective is more me'' Chloe hated when someone reminded her of her acting past. She wasn't very proud of the shallow person she used to be. Living in her mum's shadow, instead of honouring her father, like she does now. Being a detective for the LAPD gave her purpose.  
''Oh, see, that's also we made up. There is no movie called hot tub high school.'' Ildy and Joe were really enjoying this.  
''So you live in my world too.'' Chloe had a sharp sarcasm.  
''Okay, everyone take deep breaths. I'm sure we can figure this out.'' Ella's positive attitude always shine through even the worst moments.  
''Thank you, Aimee. You are our sunshine. Not a real scientist though."  
''Who's Aimee. I'm Elllaaaaa. Did Maze put you up to this?''  
''No and her name is Lesley-Ann. And she isn't a demon. Just a really cool person''  
''Maybe in a normal world, but not ours.'' Lucifer cut through. ''Tell me, Joe, what is it that you desire?''  
''That won't work on me man. You don't have real powers,''  
''I can't believe this. How did you repell me? Only the detective can. Did my father send you?''  
''Again. You are NOT the devil.'' Ildy tapped his shoulder.  
''I went to get pudding. What did I miss?'' Dan came back eating a chocolate pudding.  
''A lot. These two claim that we aren't real and that we are just some made up characters for a TV show they wrote.'' Lucifer couldn't understand this.  
''Oh, wow. How long was I gone?''  
''Look. I know you guys are confused, but we cut the scene for a reason. Okay, Tom, Lucifer's line is ''i was the king of hell'' you said it wrong, so maybe you guys could do it again?''  
''This is more weird than my quinceanera when my abuela-''  
''Okay, Ella. Hold on. Look'' Chloe pointed at the script Ildy and Joe had in their hands. Every word they said matched with what was written on the pages.  
''That is weird. I will need another pudding'' Dan's eyes widened at everything that was happening. ''I will understand Lucifer not being real, because this dude is weird, but me? No way.''  
''Well, I always knew the truth about him.'' Ella cheered up. ''He's a method actor. DUUUH''  
''I am not. I am the devil. I know people's desires.''  
''So method of you to say.''

Ildy and Joe laughed.  
''We love you guys. Ypu are the best, We love writing for you.''  
''Yes, we are currently writing a scene with Amenadiel and Maze fighting.'' said Ildy.  
''Speaking of them where are they?''  
''Oh, let me check the script.'' Joe turned the next page. ''So in thirty minutes DB and Rachael are filming a scene with baby Charlie. And then Maze comes in Linda's house asking for advice on how not to end up alone.''  
''You guys are really weird. Why should we believe you?'' Lucifer looked in Joe's eyes searching for the answer, his desire.  
''Because we wrote you like that. Anyway, this was fun. Now we will leave and you will go back to making your movie magic.'' Ildy smiled at them and left the sound stage.  
''Keep the good work you guys and remember to say ''king of hell'' , not ''devil''. We are the most watched show Netflix after all. We have to keep doing our best.''

And with those words our brilliant showrunners left our favourite characters back to their work.


End file.
